


Lies We Tell Each Other (illustration)

by zimx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimx/pseuds/zimx
Summary: On these rare ocassions Dean finds himself clutching Castiel's face, he's reminded of the raw unearhtly power he is cradling so delicately in his own two human hands.Deancas art for the 2021 Dean/Cas Reverse Bang.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	Lies We Tell Each Other (illustration)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foldingcranes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/gifts).



> This was my reverse bang for foldingcranes - an excellent partner who was a pleasure to collab with and who wrote a fic in return more beautiful and heartbreaking than I could imagine!  
> [Click here to go and read their fic inspired by this piece!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924466)   
> And of course thank you to the wonderful organisers of Dean/Cas Reverse Bang who worked so hard.

[view the art on imugr](https://imgur.com/a/Z8VnL5s)

[read foldingcranes' fic inspired by this art!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924466)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for looking!  
> [you can find me on tumblr](https://volkanu.tumblr.com)


End file.
